Love Bites
by Michaela Donovan
Summary: This is basically like a Twilight theme...girl falls in love with a vampire.
1. Introduction

I woke up screaming in a cold sweat. My mother came into the room and asked what was wrong. All I kept saying was "It was him, he was here!" She asked "who? Did he hurt you? Are you alright?" I looked around and nobody was there except me and my mother. After I had finally clamed down, my mother went back to bed. I just lied in bed silent, waiting for _him _to return. I waited for a few hours but he still didn't return. I wanted to see him again. I didn't really know who _he _was but he was beautiful and I knew it was love at first sight. I looked over his face in my mind. _He_ was pale with brilliant blue eyes, and long jet black hair. He was flat out gorgeous. I needed to know _his _name.


	2. Chapter One

It was the last week of summer vacation. When I woke up I went downstairs and my mother had made breakfast for me and dad. I sat down at the table.

"Morning Dad, Mom." I said half awake.

"Good-morning, Angela." My dad said looking up from his paper.

"What are you reading?"

"Sports. Nothing good." He sighed.

My mother put our breakfast on the table and she sat down. We all grabbed some food and then my dad got up, kissed me and my mom, and then went to work. I helped her clean up after breakfast and then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hey Ang, it's Bryan"

"Oh, hi Bryan. What's up?" I replied happily.

"Well. All of us wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah sure I'll be over in a minute."

"Okay. See you later, bye"

"Bye Bryan!" _**click!**_ Bryan was my best friend but, he's always had a huge crush on me…since the day we met at age two. I didn't like him that way though. But, he's really good looking and sweet it's just he's like my brother… I ran upstairs, threw some clothes on and got ready, and grabbed my keys. I walked out the door into the fresh New Hampshire air and started my car. I drove down to Bryan and Lindsey's house—_they are twins_—and I pulled into their drive way. When I got out of the car Bryan and Jon jumped out and scared me. I jumped back and landed on the horn. They started laughing. They were laughing so hard they both turned red.

"That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah it was!!" Jon tried to get through his laughter

"You really scared me!"

"We're sorry Angela." Bryan said shyly.

"It's alright."

I got out of the car and Bryan and Jon walked me to the door. When I got in everyone popped out and yelled surprise. I was confused for a second then I remembered it was my birthday!

"Oh my god! Thanks guys!" I exclaimed happily.

"It was our pleasure, Ang" Sophie said with a huge smile.

"How's it feel to be 17?" Bryan asked while he hugged me.

"Why don't you ask yourself" I said jokingly and then I stuck my tongue out at him. "Well I don't really know considering I forgot it was my birthday."

Everyone, including me, burst into laughter. Then Lindsey ran over to me and gave me a hug and handed me a huge box. It was wrapped up in pretty paper. I ripped it open and took the top off, I shifted through all the tissue paper, and all that was in there was a mall gift card. We all laughed.

"Mark's idea" she chuckled.

"Thanks" I smiled

Jon and his girlfriend Nichole gave me their gift next. It was a card with one of those funny little cat things and inside it said "_Whoa! Someone's getting old! Love, Jon & Nichole_" it made me laugh quietly. I hugged them and gave Jon a friendly kiss on the cheek—Nichole didn't seem to like that very much—then Sophie and Mike—her boyfriend—gave me a small bag overflowing with black and purple tissue paper. I took out the paper and it was tickets to a _Scary Kids Scaring Kids_ concert.

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "Thank you so much! They're my favorite band!" I gave Sophie, then Mike a huge hug.

"You're welcome Ang" Sophie said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah, and we're all going with you" Mike added.

"Thanks so much you two."

When I clamed down Bryan gave me his gift. It was a small rectangular box wrapped in black paper. I slowly took off the paper then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. I smiled and looked at Bryan. Bryan returned my smile.

"Awe, thanks Bryan. It's beautiful."

"Just like you." He whispered.

"Oh, stop it." I laughed.

"Here, let me put it on for you."

He put the necklace on me and I gave him a hug. I loved Bryan but as a friend not a boyfriend. He's always seen us as more then friends though. But this didn't bother me. I loved his company and deep down I did feel something for him. After I released I gave him a kiss on the cheek and everyone awed.

"Oh shut up" I stuck out my tongue.

"But it's so cute!" Sophie replied.

"I wasn't looking for a reply." I laughed.

After a few hours of talking and goofing around I finally had to go home. This for some reason upset me today. I gave everyone a hug and then I noticed Bryan wasn't in the room. I walked out the door and there he was standing by my car. I didn't know why he was there but it pleased me for some reason.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hi?" I smiled back

"You going home?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah" I frowned.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

I tried to read his expression but I couldn't see what he was feeling. He slowly walked towards me and gave me a hug. After a few minutes he released. We were still very close together and we gazed into each other's eyes.

He broke the silence. "You know, you have beautiful eyes."

"Thanks, you too" I giggled.

"Angela…I—"he paused. "Never Mind."

"No, what?" I was curious as to what he was going to say.

"No, really never mind."

"Alright…" I slightly frowned. "But, I really have to go…Bye Bryan."

"Bye Angela." I got in the car and he started for the door. He waited and waved until I was out of the driveway. He seemed upset or annoyed or something like that. I wanted to know. I was so curious as to what he was going to say. But my mind drifted as I drove home. I pulled into my driveway and got out of the car. My mom and dad were sitting on the porch—they looked so cute—I smiled. Then my dad stood up.

"Happy birthday sweetie." He said as he held my cheeks in his huge palms.

I smiled, "Thanks daddy."

I walked inside and went up to my room. I sat on my bed and opened my computer. I went to check my e-mails. I had one from Bryan but it was blank and the rest were spam. I shut my laptop and picked up a book. After about an hour I fell asleep. When I woke up my first thought was _6 more days until school…ugh. _I didn't want to go. I honestly hated school, like every other _normal_ teenager. I got out of bed and went downstairs. _Why is the house so quiet? _I asked myself. Then I remembered both my parents are at work. After breakfast I went back up to my room and got my cell phone. I quickly dialed Bryan's number but no one picked up. I was pretty sad. I never felt like this about Bryan before but I guess things change. I went back downstairs and turned on the T.V. I was really bored… I had nothing to do during my last few days of summer. I hated being alone. I always have and I always will. I went back to my room and put on my favorite ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and my ruin, but my favorite shoes—my black all-star converse—they were so comfy. I grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I got in and started it up. I didn't really know where the hell I was going but I needed to get out of that house! I drove around town looking for something to do. No one was around town so I stopped at the park and sat on the swings…I loved swinging, I came down to the park every day with my mom and swing with her. Then my phone started blaring "_Psychosocial_" by Slipknot…I checked to see who it was. It was a text from Jon. _"heyyyy gurrl! loll jk, what are you up to? we all wanna hang out! –Jonny Boii!_"I laughed. He was such a loser, but I loved him…he's like a brother to me. I texted him back "_heey jon! I'm at the park loll, but I'll deff. Hang out…who's there? –Angie_" this time he called. I picked up.

"Hey Ang!" he basically yelled.

"Hey Jon" I wondered why he was so excited.

"We're coming to the park to hang with you."

"Okay! Cya in a minute." I was so happy that I didn't have to leave the park, I loved it here weather I'm 7 or 17. I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. I was still trying to figure out why he was so happy…Jon's normally kind of quiet, believe it or not. I stayed there and swung and then I heard two noisy cars pull up. Jon, Nichole, Sophie, Mike, and someone I didn't know got out of Jon's truck and Lindsey, Mark, and Bryan got out of Lindsey's car. Jon ran over to me and gave me a huge hug, Nichole didn't seem happy with that…but then again she never does.

"Hi Jon" I laughed as I was trying to get up. Then Jon helped me up.

"Hey cutie." He said jokingly. I laughed and then Nicole walked over.

"Shut up Jon, you're dating me not her!" Nichole yelled right in his face with her hands placed neatly on her hips.

"Babe, you need to learn how to take a joke" he pushed her face away from his.

"Well I don't really like how you talk to all the other girls like that! It makes me feel so unloved. I mean you like constantly flirt with all the girls!" she raised her voice a little more this time and Jon looked like he was getting mad. Like, really mad.

"Oh stop it Nichole. I'm messing around with my friends. The only girls I _'flirt' _with are Ang, Soph, and Lindsey. I'm only joking with them…I mean, Ang is like a sister to me and Sophie isn't my type, and Lindsey is also like a sister to me and I don't think of her, or any of them like that."

"Well I don't care I'm walking home so call me when you're ready to apologize." She turned around and walked off…I didn't like Nichole—at all—but I hated to see them fight. Jon looked so mad…it seemed like he was going to burst. Me and everyone else were standing there in shock. Then he turned to me.

"I hate that bitch." He said with a straight, cold face that kind of scared me.

"Me too." I gave him a hug and he started to sob. "Oh, Jon. Please don't cry. She's not worth your tears." I hated when my friends cried but I hated it the most when Jon cried just because he was always so happy and it took a lot to hurt him. He continued to cry and everyone walked over to comfort him. "Shhh, it's okay Jonny." I hated to see him like this. Then he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I know, I just needed to get that out." He laughed. Then the boy who I didn't know caught my attention. He looked so familiar. He was so hott! He had pale skin, long jet black hair, and beautiful blue eyes. Then Jon jumped up and walked over to him.

"Oh and Angela, this is my cousin Matthew. He just moved here." He was back to his normal happy self. That made me smile. Then Matthew walked over to me.

"You can just call me Matt." He said in a voice that was oh, so perfect.

"Hi, Matt" I smiled. I tried to keep it a small smile but it was a big one and I giggled a little. Then my face turned red, I felt like such a retard! Then he looked me right in the eyes and then I got lost in his. They were like beautiful sparkling pools of water.

"Hello Angela." He gave me a sweet, warm smile. I recognized everything about him but I've never met him…Then Sophie's phone rang.

"Hi mom." She said in an innocent voice that just made her sound like she was up to something. Then she paused and listened to what her mother was saying. "Okay, I'll be right there." She waited for the response. "Love you too mom, bye." Then she hung up the phone. She walked over to me. She gave me a hug and whispered "My mom's having the baby…bye." I waved bye. "Mike, can you walk me home?" She asked. "Yeah, sure…Bye everyone." Then they were off.

"Wow, it hasn't even been 10 minutes and everyone's gone" I said to everyone remaining. I was pretty glad Nichole left but, I wish Sophie and Mike could've stayed.

"Yeah, I know." Bryan finally spoke. He looked alone or sad or something…that bothered me. So I went over and gave him a hug. "What was that for?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. I felt like giving you a hug." I smiled and then he smiled back. Lindsey and Mark just got into her car without even saying a word…it was very odd. "Bryan…why'd they leave?"

"I—I don't really know." He laughed.

"Oh, that's not like either of them." It really wasn't, they're always happy and talkative but today they just stood there the whole time speechless...something was defiantly going on. "Oh well…As long as you guys don't leave right?" The four of us laughed but, Matthew's stuck out the most. He had such a cute laugh. I went back on the swing and started swinging. "Hey Bryan, Jon…Will one of you push me" I gave them my cute little innocent smile.

"I WILL!" They both basically screamed, at the same time. Jon, Bryan, and I started laughing and I almost fell off the swing. That made us all laugh even more. Jon and Bryan were basically rolling around on the ground laughing. Then that's what sent me backwards and I immediately screamed "HOLY SHIT!" I thought I was going to hit the ground so I closed my eyes tight but, I didn't…I opened my eyes and I was safely in Matt's arms. "Oh my god…you caught me?" I said so surprised. He shook his head yes. This made the boys stop laughing and they looked up in awe and so didn't I. He put me down. "Be more careful, okay?" He winked at me.

"Guys I'm gonna go home. Bye." I gave them all hugs. I hugged Matthew last, he held me there for a while. "Um, yeah I really need to go." I quietly laughed a bit. "Bye everyone." They all waved to me. Then I walked to my car and turned it on. I looked out the window at the park and the boys were wrestling. I shook my head and laughed. I checked the time and it was already 8:30. We must have been there for a few hours…time goes by fast when you're not alone. When I got home the house was still empty. For some reason it really creeped me out, but it usually doesn't. I unlocked the door and went into the kitchen. I made some Mac and Cheese for dinner. After I cleaned up I went up to bed…I was really tired. When I woke up the next morning I turned over and the clock blinked 1:30. I smiled. Then I jumped up. "SHIT! I HAVE WORK TODAY!" I yelled to myself. "I'm late!" I ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower, threw up my hair, put on my favorite jeans and my black and grey striped sweatshirt, and my converse then I ran out the door. As I was getting into my car I realized I forgot my phone and my keys. So, I unlocked the door, ran back upstairs, into my room and got my stuff then ran back out, locked the door again…and then got in my car. Then after my 8hour shift as a bag-girl at Stop & Shop I went back home and took a nap on the living room couch. When I woke up it was 2:00pm. I didn't know why I was sleeping so late, but I liked it. Then I realized I had 3 more days until school started. Then I got out of bed and like usual my parents weren't home. I put my slippers on and went downstairs. I ate some cereal and then went upstairs and threw on my black sweatpants and my black sweatshirt. I grabbed my phone and called Jon. He didn't answer. Of all times to not answer…I wanted Matthew's number. Since he didn't answer the call I decided to text him. "_Hey Jonny, wat's matt's number? –Angela (;"_ I kept checking my phone…but no reply. I sat on my bed and got the laptop from the end table and sat it in my lap. Then I got an i/m from Jon.

_Jon: "Hey!_" the computer made a beeping noise.

_Me: "Hi Jon, did you get my call/text?" _

_Jon: "No my cell's off sorry ):" _

_Me: "It's okay…why's it off? It never is!"_

_Jon: "I dumped the bitch and she won't stop texting/calling me…it's ridiculous!" _

_Me: "Omg?! When did this happen?!"_

_Jon: "After you left she came back to the park and she was all over me and I straight up told her it was over 'cause she's an over-controlling bitch."_

_ME: "Good job! I'm so proud of you Jonny! Lol" _

_Jon: "Me too! I feel free! Lol"_

_Me: "ha-ha." _

_Jon: "Oh, btw…what did you want?"_

_Me: "I was wondering if I could have Matthew's number, if he has a cell." _

_Jon: "Yeah, I'll text it to you so you can just take it from the text. O.K. babe?"_

_Me: "Alright lol."_

_Jon: "Well I g2g, I'll text you his number…bye (; xoxo"_

_Me: "lol, thanks! Byee (; xoxo"_

Then a notification showed up _"Jon _has signed off"Then I checked my friends list but no one else was on…that I talk to at least. Then I signed off, shut my computer and took a nap. I don't know why I was so tired lately. When I woke up it was about 7:00. I went downstairs and my mom was sitting in the living room.

"Hi Mom!" I said sort of excited. I haven't talked to my mom or dad for about 3 days because I've been sleeping in and going to bed early. She looked up.

"Hi baby." She gave me a comforting, light smile. I returned it. "Have you been feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I don't know why, I've just been tired lately."

"That's from staying up all night every day for the past 3 months!" we laughed together. She got up and gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "What do you want for dinner, because dad and I are going out in about an hour?"

"Can you order a few pizzas? 'Cause I was gonna have everyone over tonight."

"Yeah, sure sweetie. What kind?"

"A pepperoni, a cheese, and a half and half."

"Okay, I'll go order them in a few minutes."

"Thanks mom." I didn't think she'd let me have them over when they were going out. She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "I'm just gonna run to the store and get a few movies…I'll be back in like 10 minutes."

"Okay, be careful!" She yelled from the kitchen. I walked out the door and got into the car. I went to the movie store and picked up a couple of movies. On the way back I picked up Bryan, Jon, and Matthew. When we got back to the house Matthew helped me out of the car. We walked inside and Sophie, Mike, and Lindsey were already there. Lindsey turned around "Took you guys long enough!"

"Sorry, ha-ha. Where's Mark?"

"He's on his way over." She smiled like a little girl. Mark was Lindsey's life. It was so cute! Everyone had they're one special boyfriend/girlfriend…except me. The only two I had were total assholes and they lasted all of 3 months at most. Mark and Lindsey have been together since 8th grade and I see them together forever, Sophie and Mike have been together since 9th grade, and until Jon and Nichole broke up they were going on a 1 ½ years. Even Bryan had a long term relationship with this girl Becca; they were together for a good 2 years. But not me…my longest was 3 ½ months with this kid I hate, Gavin.

"Angela?" Jon was waving his hands in front of my face.

"What? Huh? Who?!" I jumped. "Oh, sorry I must have zoned out"

"Oh okay." He laughed. "So, are we gonna watch a movie or what?"

"Ye—" The doorbell interrupted me. "Hold on ha-ha" I answered the door it was the pizza. I paid the kid and came back in. I put the pizza in the kitchen and got plates and some cans of Pepsi. "Get you're food bitches!" I called into the living room. Sophie came in first.

"Oh no you didn't girl!" She snapped her fingers, flipped her hair, and walked away shaking her butt. Then mike ran in after her and smacked it. Everyone laughed, including Sophie. We all got our food and sat back in the living room. Sophie, Mike, and Lindsey squished on the couch…with Mark's reserved spot. Then Bryan, Jon, and Matt sat on the floor in front of the couch and then I sat on Jon's lap so I was in the middle too.

"Awe, Babe…I knew you'd choose me over them two" Jon said joking around and then he winked at me.

"Oh, of course Jonny!" Jon and I started laughing. Then I put "Halloween" in the DVD player. Then Mark came through the door quietly and scared us all. We all screamed! Mike was holding Sophie in his arms, it was so adorable!

"Mark, you smell like beer and cigarettes." Lindsey said.

"Do I really?" He sounded nervous.

"Uh, yeah you do…like really badly." She looked at him and he just didn't seem right to her. She tapped me on the shoulder and she pulled me up to my room. "I think he was out drinking…with this girl Cassie. He was hanging out with her earlier." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Awe, you know he'd never do anything to hurt you…he loves you too much" Her face lightened a little bit. "C'mon lets go back to watch the movie. Okay?"

"Okay thanks for cheering me up a little." She hugged me.

"It's what friends do" I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Lets go Lyns." I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs. We took the same seats we did before. Jon kissed me on the cheek. I was very confused…I hoped to god he didn't really 'like' me. "What was that for?"

"What a kid can't give his best friend a friendly kiss on the cheek?" He had his usual joking voice on.

"I never said that" I laughed. "I was just asking, it was just so random."

"Well that's me, Mr. Random!" Jon and I laughed.

"This is true." We went back to watching the movie. When it was over we put in 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' and we all watched it with no interruptions. By the time that was over my parents still weren't home. Then we put in 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. We all fell asleep before it even started to get good. My mom and dad came in about 1:30 am. They found me sleeping on Jon, with his arms around me, Matt and Bryan leaning on my shoulders, Sophie's head resting on Mike's stomach with his arms around her, and Lindsey sleeping on Mark's shoulder with his arm around her waste. They woke us all up.

"You guys can all stay here as long as you call your parents, okay?" My mom said. They all shook their heads and got their phones out…Jon called his mom and said that Bryan, Matt, and him were staying at my house because they were all having a sleep over anyways, Sophie and Lindsey were sleeping over already, and Mike and Mark didn't live at home…they were room mates. "Thanks Mrs. Jones." Jon said.

"Oh call me Gina." My mom said nicely. "But, be good kids…Gary and I are going to bed. Goodnight" then my mom and dad disappeared into the dark hallway. After they went to bed we all decided to play truth or dare. So we all got into a circle and I asked first

"Lindsey, truth…or…dare?!" She hesitated.

"Truth I guess." Then everyone threw popcorn at her.

"You're boring! But okay, umm…have you ever...kissed another girl?" everyone stared her right in the eyes until she answered.

"Yes." She then laughed, and her face turned red with embarrassment. I wanted to know who she kissed…I thought she was gonna say no ha-ha. "Okay, it's my turn to ask!" She looked around the circle for people to ask…then she stopped at Bryan. "Bryan! Truth or dare?" He hesitated.

"Hmm…Truth." Everyone knew he was going to say that, and we all knew what Lindsey was going to ask.

"Okay, Do you or did you like Angela?" She already knew his answer. His face turned bright red also.

"I hate you." He stuck out his tongue at her. "But, yes I did and do." His face got even redder.

"Awe! How cute!" She said mockingly. He hid his face behind his long brown hair.

"Okay, it's my turn to ask now." He looked around the circle, stopped at me, and then kept looking. "Hmm…" He just couldn't decide. "Jon! T.O.D.?"

"Dare." Jon answered without any hesitation. He got his little daring smirk.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss…Angela."

"Fine." He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "There." He was such an ass, but I loved him…like a brother.

"Oh, not on the cheek." Bryan said kind of annoyed. Then Jon kissed me on the nose. "No…but you're close." So then he kissed me on the forehead. "Nope…down." He then lightly kissed me on the lips…but then that light kiss turned into a make-out. "Whoa…okay now…I just said to kiss her, not eat her face off." Everyone laughed.

"Okay my turn!" Jon exclaimed in the gayest voice. We all laughed again. "Okay, Sophie! Truth or dare, sister?!" Once again everyone laughed at Jon. "Well what's I gonna be?"

Sophie hesitated like everyone else. "Dare—No wait Truth. No Dare...Oh, I don't know! Just go with dare." Everyone gave her the oddest look. Then Jon shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Lindsey." Jon said. Bryan laughed.

"That's what you get for being a bitch!" Bryan said.

"Umm…have 3 chickens right?" Jon nodded his head. "Okay then chicken."

"Damn! You're no fun!" Jon said. Sophie was already looking through everyone for someone to ask. Her eyes stopped at matt then she opened her big mouth.

"Matt, truth or dare?" she giggled. I already knew what she was going to dare him or ask him. Why did I tell her I sort of liked him?! I'm so stupid!

"Dare." I hadn't heard him talk like all night and his voice was so beautiful.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Ang." He leaned over to kiss me. "On the lips!" she quickly added. He leaned in and lightly kissed my lips. It felt so right. His lips were so soft! Then I felt his tongue with mine…he was so amazing. "Okay, you two can stop now!" Matthew pulled away. I smiled.

"I'm tired…can we put another movie in?" Bryan asked. Then he yawned, causing me to, then Jon, then Matt, then Sophie, then Mike, then Mark, then Lindsey.

"Wow, yawning really is contagious!" I said. "And yes we can put in another movie…I'm sort of tired too." I got up and put 'Nightmare on Elm Street' back on because we never finished it. Then I went upstairs and grabbed a few blankets and pillows. Mike, Sophie, Mark, and Lindsey took their seats on the couch again. I gave them two pillows and two blankets. Then I took a spot on the floor between Jon and Matt. Jon, Matt, Bryan, and I shared my huge quilt. I cuddled up next to Jonny and he put his arm around me. I used his shoulder as a pillow. Then Matt drifted off and my shoulder became his pillow. Bryan used Jon as a pillow also. Then everyone else fell asleep. My mother woke us up at about 11:00 the next morning. She had made us all waffles—homemade waffles. After we ate breakfast everyone left except Matt and Jon.

"Why aren't you guys leaving?"

"I don't know. Do you have a problem with it?" Jon asked.

"No, I was just asking."

"Sure, no I understand you hate us!" Jon turned away and started to fake cry. I went over and hugged him from behind. "No, don't touch me! You don't like me." He kept fake crying.

"I'm sorry Jonny. Just let me take a shower and get dressed…I'll be right down." He imminently stopped and spun around.

"Okay. We'll wait in the living room." His voice made me think of how miserable Nichole made him…ever since they broke up he's even sounded happier. I liked that. I went upstairs and took a shower, put my hair in pigtails, and threw on my black skirt with my fishnet tights, a plain black tank top, and my black high top converse. Then I put on my eyeliner and lip gloss, grabbed my cell, and went downstairs. When I got into the living room Matthew and Jon turned around. "Damn Ang!" Jon exclaimed.

"What? Do I look bad? Should I go change?" I turned around to go upstairs to change.

"No! You look amazing! Like holy shit, you look so hott!" I blushed. Then I turned back around. "Matt, doesn't she look amazing?"

"Yes, like always" Matt replied to Jon. Then he winked at me. I ran over and gave both of them a huge hug.

"God, I love you two" I really did, I loved Jon as a brother—well I had a tiny crush on him but that's just a crush…but Matt, I know I don't know him that well but when we kissed last night I felt something I never have before and I liked it. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Do you wanna go to the movies?" Jon asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah sure, what about you Matt?"

"Yeah that sounds good." Matt answered. "What should we see?" He mainly directed the question to me.

"I don't know…What do you two wanna see?"

"I'm up for anything!" Jon said eagerly. We all stood there and thought for a second. Then my mom butted in.

"Why don't you guys see that movie 'Final Destination' and by the way Angela, you look like a hooker." Jon, Matt, and her started laughing.

"Oh shut up mom! But, that sounds good, right?" I looked at the boys. Then Jon whispered in my ear "Yeah, as long as you don't charge much" then he winked at me. Then I hit him.

"Yeah, Angela that sounds fine." Matthew answered—about the movie not me being a hooker! Then we walked out the door.

"Am I driving?" I asked.

"Well yeah 'cause we didn't drive over here…you picked us up."

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys slept over" I laughed quietly to myself. The ride there was a quiet one and it felt like forever. We finally pulled into the parking lot and got out. Jon ran to the door and Matthew and I walked together. Then it started pouring out of nowhere and Matt picked me up and ran to the door. I laughed. "Awe, you're so sweet."

"Thanks Angela." He smiled at me.

"You can put me down now." He put me down.

"Sorry." He put his hand on his neck and gave me a crooked smile.

"It's alright." I laughed and kissed him on the cheek and went inside to find Jon. We got our tickets for the 1:30 showing, then got our snacks, and got seats. The movie kind of sucked. When we got out it was about 3:30ish and I drove the boys to Jon's house. "Bye guys! I'll see you two Monday…I have to work tomorrow."

"Bye Ang!" Jon hugged me.

"Bye Angela." Matt hugged me and then followed Jon into the house. I turned on the radio and drove home. When I pulled in no one was home…so I went up to my room and curled up in a ball on my bed and fell asleep. I woke up at 11:00 the next morning…one more day till school…one hour until work…ugh I hated work and school. I got out of bed and took a shower and got dressed. Then I drove down to Stop & Shop to begin my 8hour shift as bag-girl. I got home at 8:00, like usual. Then I had some Mac and Cheese and went upstairs. I set my alarm for 6:30 and then went to sleep…


	3. Chapter Two

I woke up to the insane beeping of my alarm and jumped out of bed. I walked down the hall and took a shower. Then went back to my room and threw on my favorite ripped jeans, a black t-shirt, and my chucks. Then I got my cell and my keys and ran downstairs…but before I reached the bottom I fell and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. I was so clumsy it was horrible. I got up but my leg killed so I limped out the door to my car. I drove to school…I never noticed how far away I lived from the school, but I lived pretty damn far. I pulled into the school parking lot and got out of the car. I stood there, took a deep breath, and walked towards the huge double doors that lead to the worst place you could ever imagine.


End file.
